


Time Moves On (But I'm Still Here)

by Sinner_Writes



Series: Single Dad AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Depending on who you ask tbh, George is not, I mean Dream's having a great time, Implied Sexual Content, Single Dad AU, Single Parents, Trans Character, Trans Dream, Trans Male Character, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: Four years is a long time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade (Implied), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Onesided)
Series: Single Dad AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989691
Comments: 29
Kudos: 747





	Time Moves On (But I'm Still Here)

Sometimes, people make the wrong choices.

For example, George had wanted to go back to England for University since he moved to America. And really, what was stopping him? Sure, it hurt to leave his boyfriend behind, but Dream never outright tried to change his mind. The two of them had planned on breaking up on the day of George’s flight from the start, and if Dream ever wanted anything different, he never spoke up. 

The last time he had seen the brunet was the night before, when the two of them had given it one last “huzzah” to remember each other by before the end. It had been the first time for both of them, and he still remembers how perfect the taller man had looked clutching the sheets.

Then, once he was in England, Dream just stopped contacting him.

Was it because of the pain of the breakup? George had assumed that the other would talk eventually, but the rest of their friends mentioned radio silence from the man as well. None of them knew why, and they had all been incredibly worried. But, no matter how much they tried to contact him, he only ever spared a few words before going quiet again. And those were the times when he actually picked up the phone.

Those times got rarer and rares as time went on.

Eventually, they were lucky if they could get Dream on a voice call once a month, and even then, only for an hour or two at most. He would always excuse himself, never giving a solid reason. And no matter how much they discussed, he, Bad, and Sapnap could never figure it out.

Throughout the loss of his ex -- who had  _ sworn _ that they would still be friends -- George started to wonder if he made the right choice. Was this particular school worth losing the first person he had ever really loved? His mind said yes, because it was only a high school romance, and it probably would have crashed and burned anyways. But his heart?

His heart still yearned for that feeling of the other beside him.

\---

When George decides to fly back to America for the holidays, he tells himself that it’s for the group in general. It’s not in hopes of seeing brown hair and green eyes, and it’s definitely not in a desperate attempt to fix what was lost. In the past, he had said no long distance, but right now, he just wants Dream back.

And isn’t that funny? It’s been four years. For all he knows, the other has gotten into another relationship. The thought makes him more upset than it should. Still, there’s only one way to find out.

Sapnap and Bad pick him up at the airport, and there’s lots of hugs and laughter from all three of them. While the other two had moved out of town as well, they still made sure to make time for the group to meet up for the first time in years. It’s nice, George thinks, even if his heart sinks when he sees that it’s only the three of them.

“No Dream?” He asks, trying not to let his disappointment show in his voice. Sapnap shakes his head.

“He said he already made plans for today,” is the response. “We might try to meet up with him before you leave, but….”

It doesn’t need to be said out loud -- Dream has been avoiding them all for years, for whatever reason, and it’s unlikely that he would stop now.

George tries to ignore how desolate that makes him feel.

\---

But, as it turns out, Dream has had a change of heart for whatever reason.

“He can make it!” Someone yells, and George is too ecstatic to figure out which of his friends it is. Oh God, what should he wear? How much has Dream changed in the past four years? Would he even be able to recognize his former boyfriend? Somehow, he’s sure he will -- Dream can’t have changed  _ that _ much, right?

That’s how they all end up in the old diner they used to go to after school, nervously waiting for their missing link to arrive. The silence is tense, and when fifteen minutes pass with no Dream, the unspoken worry is that they’ve been ghosted.

But then -- then,  _ finally _ \-- a familiar head of brown hair walks through the door with a bundle in his arms.

Dream looks, for lack of better word, the same. He’s older, of course, but he’s still wearing that obnoxious hoodie of his, and when he catches sight of them, he perks up and makes his way over to the table with all the confidence that he had radiated back in high-school.

“Sorry I’m late,” he begins, and they’re the first words that George has heard from him in years. “We had to stop for Tubbo to go to the bathroom.”

...Tubbo?

The bundle in Dream’s arms shifts as he slides into the chair, and a tiny face looks over the group as the brunet removes the kid’s jacket.

Bad is the first person to speak.

“Oh my Goodness,” he starts, “You didn’t tell us that you had a kid! How old is he?”

“He turns four in a few days.”

A silence falls over the table as the words set in, and George suddenly realizes  _ exactly _ why Dream stopped talking to them.

Dream, however, is unfazed.

“I would have left him with my boyfriend, but then  _ his _ kid got sick, so he had to take him to the doctor. So, Tubbo gets to meet you guys!”

...Boyfriend?

Bad, once again, is the first to speak as he introduces himself to the child and shakes a tiny hand. Sapnap spares a quick, worried glance to George. And George?

George is currently dealing with the settling despair in his gut.

He knows the timeline. Four years ago, he slept with his ex to say goodbye. His ex then proceeds to cease all contact, most likely due to the child. A child that turns four years old this year.

At some point in those four years, Dream got another boyfriend. A serious one too, it seems, by the fact that he would have been willing to leave his child with him to meet the group. In those four years, Dream had moved on. And George? George is left to yearn for what could have been if he had only  _ stayed. _ If he hadn’t made the wrong choice all those years back.

He never should have left.


End file.
